Renting or buying a place to live can be a time-consuming endeavor. Available properties are advertised, for example, by signs on or near the property, advertisements in printed media, in radio or in television, posting on internet sites and so on.
Renters and buyers often consider a number of criteria when selecting a place such as location, price, square footage of inhabitable area, number of bedrooms or bathrooms, condition of property and so on. A renter or buyer of a property often desires to make a detailed personal inspection of a property before making a decision to rent or purchase.
Viewing properties can be time consuming. Often times it requires making arrangement with one or more of a listing agent, a property manager, a landlord, an owner and so on. Because of conflicting schedules, it may take a while before some one with access to the property can meet the prospective buyer or renter at the property and conduct a tour. When there are many properties to be inspected, this can be an onerous burden on the time of the prospective purchaser or renter. It can also be an onerous burden on the listing agent, property manager, or etc. when multiple showings are required to obtain a rental or a purchase.